


Termination

by LordMr_reee69



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Dissatisfaction, Gen, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Old work
Relationships: Frank/Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Termination

Frank: frank is this creepy ass guy wearing a bunny mask.  
Jake: a high schooler that skates and vandalizes trains.

Frank was pissed he was ferrous, a little twerp caused him to miss his goddamn train! Now he would have to find another one, this kid was definitely going on his kill list!

Jake was already his mission to spy on...now he’d have to kill him, to do this without getting caught would be particularly difficult.  
Frank knew he’d have to get closer than he already was.

Jake was home sleeping the night away, when all the sudden he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Soon Jake was leaning in the fridge trying to figure out what to eat.  
*Shift* Jake Heard a noise, looking over his shoulder, he saw a shadow but only for a split second. Jake made his way to the window looking out, on the corner of the building he saw a guy wearing a bunny mask. Jake finish his sandwich and played it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

Holy shit that was extremely close! Frank was almost caught creeping on a 14 year old boy.  
Not in that way of course but you know.

Frank knew this ruse wouldn’t last, he’d have to act fast if he was going to make his plan work.  
Frank was going to lead Jake to a quiet place and muder him. Oh shit, wait he can’t MURDER HIM! (yet) he has to study him, take pictures, report about him. 

Frank scrolled through his phone (the pics of Jake) and noticed one of the pictures, Jake was looking right at him, how did he not notice!  
Did Jake know that frank was creeping on him?

Jake notice something...someone, Jake evan looked right at him. The man hadn’t even notice, he just walked away out of sight.  
Jake thought that the man was kind of hot…not that Jake was gay or eny thing (No homo).

Jake has always been interested in the unknown. To him knowing that a Mysterious man was following him was a high like no other. He didn’t know what he wanted or was going to do. The thrill was enough. 

But one day the man was not following him.   
He never saw him again.

Frank was terminated.


End file.
